My crazy frist love
by Animelemon
Summary: Have you ever wanted Izuku and toga to be together and have thier frist experience together welp here you FUXKING GO!


Okay no bitching about how bad of a writer I am. If ur ass got time to fucking tell me how bad i am U got the tume to tell me how the fuck to fix my writing and of fucking corse my hero academia dose not belong to me **I FUCKING REPEAT I AM NOT THE OWNER OF MY HERO ACADEMIA**Just so yall know thier are over the age of 18 and yes thier are together in this story and deku is a little bit of a masochist(HAVE U SEEN HOW MANY DAMN TIMES HE BROKE HIS FUCKING ARMS)

Toga: Hahahahahahaha

Toga

ah! Izuku U look so cute with that expression on your face.

**Izuku is now on the ground in his bedroom with a daze look on his face and a smile on his adorable face. While toga betins to softly grind on his crotch.**

Toga

Okay then I think ur ready for your reward. **As she said this she slowly bent down low enough to start bitting into the neck of Izuku.**

**Izuku begins to moan loudly.**

Toga

Oh Izuku baby.Your blood just taste so good.And the tent thats forming in your pants is telling me that you get excited just by me drinking your blood which...k-kinda makes me long for you even more.

**She says in between sips of blood****As she bits and sucks on Izukus blood and neck she slowly starts rubbing her hand up and down** **the large tent in his pants. Earning a moan from her beloved Izuku**Izuku

I Fucking love you. You crazy bitch

**Izuku knew that it got Toga more excited whenever he assaults her in any way. ****Toga then releases her lips from Izuku's neck having the face of a well pleased goddess**

Toga

You can hurt me. Okay?

**Toga then** **gets up and takes off her Sailor uniform and starts to bit the zipper of his pants off. As she was doing this she felt izukus fingers brush the back of her head and slowly playing with the messy blonde hair girl buns.**

IzukuSo you want me to hurt you. Is that it?

**Hearing Izuku said that she bits the zipper harder and rips the zipper down his pants and takes them off breaking the zipper im the process. All Izuku had on now was a pair of boxers which easily showed a "Deku's" raging erection. As Toga took off the remaining clothing she slowly dips her mouth onto the head of the 7 and half inch of hard _DICK!_**Toga inner thoughts

DAMN!! I knew he was big but i was'nt expecting a mouth full this taste WAY better than his blood.Maybe I should start licking the base a little.

Oh he's loving it I knew he would.

Huh? w-what is he doing

**After feeling her nose hit his ****pelvis she then got what happened and moaned in her throat sending virbrations throughout her throat making a** **tight feeling around Izuku's dick**

Izuku

Okay I know this is you're frist time and all. Same gose for me. But I don't have time fir bullshit so no teasing okay. GOD!!! You're mouth is so fucking Wet. But I really mean it when I say to not tease me so ima need you to take my entire length down your throat

**This is when izuku forces toga's throat down his length.**

ah ha ah ah ah oh yeah faster baby. oh I-Im gonna cum!

**Toga starts seeing stars in her version and starts playing with her pussy moaning loudly.**

Toga

GOT DAMN IT IZUKU JUST HURRY UP AND CUM.I NEED TO FEEL YOU'RE HOT LIQUID IN MY MOUTH AND THROAT.I NEED TO TASTE YOU'RE SWEET CUM.

AAAHHHHHHH!!!

**Izuku cums into toga's throat.As he was pulling out toga closed her lips on the head and starts sucking hard.Toga then starts bitting the tip hard making it bleed.**

Toga

Oh! Daddy your cum and bleed mixed together is just so delicious. Just look at how you made me cum.And i was trying to pleasure you hehehehe.

**Toga than shows her soaked and ready pussy and begins to hover it above Izuku's hard dick**

So daddy I need you to hurt me way more than force deepthroating me.I need you to take my virginity.

**Author note:Ima make another chapter of this and dont get me wrong the next shit ima do well not be a lemon.I FUCKING LOVE TOGA X IZUKU. This is my favorite ship 2nd being izuocha.And 3rd fem! bakugo x Male!Izuku.And ima do more then just my hero so if yall have a ship tell me the anime ill watch it and do thhe ship :D. **


End file.
